


He's Lying at Her Feet

by VoteForNuke



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoteForNuke/pseuds/VoteForNuke
Summary: I know somewhere there's a god, he's lying at her feet.
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Amelie Strand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	He's Lying at Her Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Destroyer' by Angels of Light.

_ Amelie, Amelie! _

Under his concrete sky, in the small hours of morning, Higgs was smiling. Smiling a love-drunk smile, lashes on his cheeks. His heart so swollen with adoration that he could barely breathe, the warm fuzzies squirming in his throat. All choked up, weak in the knees even as he laid in bed. It was amazing, how much love felt like terror. 

_ Oh, Amelie… _

He’d do anything for her. Anything at all. Turn on his dearest friend, wipe out cities, wipe out civilizations, wipe out humanity! He’d even defy logic and end a repatriate for her. 

_ Sam. _

No, no. Higgs uncurled his fist, pressing his palm to the overlapping  _ Amelie _ s beside his bed. No, he wasn’t going to think about Sam, not right now. That was why he left his desk––-for what felt like the first time in weeks––-and retreated to his humble cot. Most of his bunker was Sam, now. Layers of photos of him, layers of notes about him, scattered files about his fucked up and sad little life. Pathetic. He wondered if Amelie ever regretted saving his worthless life, accidentally gifting him immortality. 

He wondered why she hesitated on killing him. It would be so easy!  _ Amelie  _ the magnificent, the unstoppable, the divine destroyer! She could crush Sam on a whim, snuff him out like a candle. Why was she hesitating? 

Higgs snorted, rolling his eyes at himself. Of course! Of course, it was all so clear. That was her challenge to him; kill Sam, prove his true loyalty. He’d already done the easy lifting, backstabbing Fragile and turning cities into creatures, that was just learning the basics of his new life. Now it was time for the real challenge, the proof that he wasn’t a waste of her gifts, of her affections. 

It made him feel like a knight, bringing the dragon’s head to his queen. Across the room, his terminal beeped. Sam had taken the bait, come to bring ‘Peter’ a piping hot pizza for his sick sister. What a gentleman, that Great Deliverer. So thoughtful and selfless. 

One day Higgs was going to get him. One day there’d be no game overs, to save file to retreat to when he fucked up. Sam would have to face mortality like the rest of these hopeless sacks of flesh. Not today, no. Sam wasn’t done with his side of the deal.

One day, though. One day, soon. When Sam reached Edge Knot City, when America was holding hands, Amelie would push in the new age. The final extinction. 

Just the thought sent shivers down his spine. 

_ Amelie.  _

He thought of his dreams. Dreams of the earth being reduced to rubble, of blinding light, of horrid screams and tar racing down his cheeks, filing his mouth. Dreams of Amelie, dressed in white, holding his face as that fragile marble in space the called home splintered in the suspension of space. 

Higgs smiled to himself. Big, big dreams. He just wished that pit in his stomach would close, let him have at least one tender moment of delusion to himself. 


End file.
